Breathless
by Canadino
Summary: Kio likes Soubi. Soubi likes Kio. Why can't it be that simple? *songfic - mentions of ritsou, zero boys


**Disclaimer: If Loveless were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Breathless – Corinne Bailey Rae

Breathless

Kio sighs as he stirs the bright crimson, trying not to breathe in the fumes of the paint in his hand. Soubi is late for class again. Yes, he is friends with all the other girls in class, but he isn't _interested_ in any of them. Class is always funner with Soubi. Yes, Soubi is the best. Kio smiles to himself as he dips a brush into the smooth paint. He wasn't sure if he would like it at this collage, and he had a bit of a time trying to make friends. While all the girls seemed to like him okay, like he said before, he wasn't interested in any of them, and all the guys didn't seem to want to be in the same room with him, much less be friends. They all said they didn't want to be associated with such a gay guy. Well, guess who came and saved him?

"Sou-chan!" Kio sings as Soubi opens the door, causing everyone to turn their heads. That's right; Soubi did. Soubi, his head-turning friend who caused everyone he walked past to do a double take. Soubi was the only person who didn't seem to mind having a tag-a-long like Kio and even put up with his flirty advances. At first, Kio did so only to tease and show he was happy that Soubi had accepted him, but now he kind of wished Soubi would respond with something other than a putdown.

"Kio." Kio grins as Soubi acknowledges him. Holding up a box of cigarettes and a chupa, Kio's face lights up. "Cigarettes or chupas, Sou-chan? I got both for you today!"

"Well, aren't you something," Soubi says, the usual easy smile sliding across his face. Kio knows he's twenty and he really should be more mature about the whole situation, but he feels his face heat up and kind of wants to act like a giddy school girl.

_ I don't mind we have such a good time, my best friend_

_ But sometimes, well, I wish we could be more than friends._

Ritsuka-chan is such a cute, cute face. Kawaii! Kio can see why Soubi's so attached to his certain cat-eared boy. Still, his friend was acting like such a pedophile the way he kept Rit-chan's picture everywhere he went and was always disappearing to odd places with Rit-chan. How creepy! How ecchi!

Still…Kio broods to himself, he shouldn't be so upset. After all, Ritsuka is such a change from Seimei. And _that_ guy was a horror. At least Rit-chan wouldn't hurt Sou-chan like Seimei would. Kio marvels at how brothers can be so different.

Still! He couldn't believe he was losing to a child! A sixth grader, no less! How unfair life was. And Rit-chan knew nothing! He didn't know Sou-chan as long as Kio did! And Rit-chan was only a child for chrissakes! How would that boy know anything, _anything_ about sex?! Kio was a bit disappointed. Sou-chan had chosen wrong there. Rit-chan was such a prude. How did Sou-chan expect to get anywhere with someone like that?

Hmph. At least he was more open about the subject.

"Kio. Once again, if I _wanted_ you to strip for me, I would _ask _you."

_ I get so breathless when you call my name_

Kio likes Soubi. Soubi likes Kio. It should be that simple. Why isn't it?! The notion just gets Kio all riled up sometimes. This was Sou-chan, the Soubi that was the only one who didn't make a face when he announced that he was a nude model for a part time job. The Soubi that didn't mind helping him carry the crates of beer up to the apartment. The Soubi who was quiet and secretive and strong and sensitive and good looking and…

Whew, breathe, Kio. Not taking a breath during a rant can be deadly.

One day, Kio asks Soubi, "Why don't you like me?"

"I like you, Kio."

"You know what I mean."

Soubi stares at him. "Ask me that again."

"Why don't you like me?"

"You're not Ritsuka."

Kio huffs. He wants to drop the bento boxes and storm off into his own world of paint and chupas, but Soubi smiles at him again.

"Kio. I like you. I like Ritsuka. It's the same."

"It is _not_."

"Fine."

"_Sou-chan!!_"

_ But I have to be honest, I want you to be mine_

_ Tell me, do you know? Tell me, do you know?_

Another reason Kio likes Soubi is because he is so kind. Although maybe Sou-chan should consult him as to which strays to pick up.

"Kio…ecchi."

"Shut up, you brats!" Kio shouts. Natsuo probably would have been fine by himself, but coupled with Youji, the two were just _unmanageable_! It didn't help that the first time they met, the aqua-haired punk tried to trip him in the doorway.

"Kio…ecchi. You're _always_ here. Are you a pedophile too?"

"Oh, yes, because I'm just like Sou-chan. I'm here because I secretly want both your ears."

"Eew!" Youji makes a face and pounces into Natsuo's lap. "Eew, Natsuo, Kio's such a pervert. I knew we should have killed him that first time."

"Ne, Youji, you know Soubi would have stopped us."

Kio sighs. The only thing these two fleas are good for are being drinking buddies. Who knew such tiny bodies could put away so much and still ask for more? As if for proof, two dozen empty cans of beer could be seen on the table between them. It was Sou-chan's fault. Soubi was the one who kept all the beer.

"But, really, Kio," Natsuo says. "It must be tough that Soubi likes Ritsuka. He doesn't care for you."

"Right, he doesn't care for you." Damn, these brats' habit of repeating each other was annoying. Not only that, but all they had to say were mean things. A bit like Soubi. He was rubbing off on them. Even now, Youji has his arms around Natsuo so tight Kio wonders how the curly-haired boy isn't choking yet. It's a bit like a mini Soubi/Ritsuka.

"_You_ two are really ecchi, you know that?"

"Ah, we're just young."

"Right. We're young."

"Would you stop that?!"

_ I get so breathless when you call my name_

The only reason why Kio has kept his hands off Soubi is because the guy is so _touchy_ about it! Kio has volunteered to help him change bandages, to help take care of him when he's sick, but then Soubi acts like he's ready to rip his head off! Honestly! But then it's okay to cuddle up with Ritsuka! Kio himself hasn't really seen this, but _knows_ it happens. Or so the two brats say.

"Relax, Kio, I haven't taken his ears yet."

Like that's a fine reassurance! Kio can feel steam coming out of his ears. "But you _want_ to, Sou-chan! I don't get it. Why would you go for him when you have _me_!!"

"Kio." The way Soubi says his name sometimes. It's so nice, like the wind has whispered it. It annoys him how Sou-chan can get him relaxed in a matter of seconds. Then, of course, Sou-chan riles him up again. "I said before, you are not Ritsuka."

"Well, _excuse_ me!"

"You're excused."

"_Sou-chan!!_"

_ Cause I try to do this right in your own time_

_ I've been telling you with my eyes, my heart's on fire_

_ Why don't you realize?_

Kio wonders if the reason why Sou-chan doesn't like him back is because how they're so different. Kio doesn't mind butterflies; Soubi hates them. Kio isn't much of a smoker, he prefers chupas because they're so sweet; Soubi likes a smoke now and then, he likes the musty taste of a cigarette over sugary candy. Kio believes in flings; Soubi believes in bonds that are unbroken, unending, written in the stone of time. Kio has no problem with numerous piercings, but he hates scars, bruises, cuts; Soubi likes to keep himself hole-free, but he wears so many injuries like some sick symbol.

"Sou-chan, I would strip for you!"

"I know."

"Sou-chan, I would die for you!"

"Would you?" Soubi turns on him, his eyes betraying something deeper. Kio pauses and feels himself stepping over a line. Quickly backstepping, he grins sheepishly as he admits, "Well…maybe I wouldn't go that far…but I doubt Rit-chan would either!"

"Kio, baka. You wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't. But I would do a lot of things for you!!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Kio, can you do something for me right now?"

"Yeah? Anything."

"Can you babysit the boys again? Ritsuka and I have something to do."

"WHAT? No! No! Not those brats again!"

"Youji promised to behave." _Yeah, right… _"Besides, you said you'd do _anything_."

Kio frowns. Sou-chan's used his own words against him again. "Alright, _fine_, Sou-chan, but only cause I like you so much!"

"That's right."

Hmm. Maybe he's too easily tricked into doing Soubi's bidding.

_ Don't tell me you can't see what I'm thinking of._

Owari

--

Note: Ah, I like this story. I love Kio. He's my second favorite out of all the characters after the Zero boys. Please review, or even flame. Because no flame can make me stop liking this story. So! Read and review, thank you and please!


End file.
